What If?
by ZeviexCabbieLoverForever
Summary: What if Skylar wasn't a superhero and was actually a new student? What if Connie was her twin sister? What if Kaz and Jordan originally went out? Anything can happen in this alternate universe.
1. Hey, I'm Skylar

**Skylar's POV:**

Hi. I'm Skylar and I'm new to Logan High School. I moved from Kansas to here with my twin sister, Connie and I can't wait to make some new friends or I at least hope I make some new friends. Unlike my sister Connie, I'm pretty shy. I was really bad at making friends at my old school, but I hope I do better this year. With a new high school in front of me, I'm happy that people will not compare Connie and I anymore since she's going to a different school. Different schools will be a new experience, but for the first time, we won't fight over the spotlight.

Soon I see this kid with brown hair talking to another guys with black sleek hair. They seem pretty cool at first but then I overhear them talking about a new toy coming out. That's so lame. Then I see a girl with golden long locks. She's so pretty and she's probably the popular girl in this school. I really hope I make some friends soon. I walk down the hallway and everyone stares at me like I'm some type of goddess. Then the blond-haired girl comes up to talk to me.

"Hi," she says, " I'm Stephanie, what's your name." I can do this, I think and say, "Hi, I'm Skylar. I really like your shirt. Where did you get it from?" Great I'm babbling.

"Oh, it's just from a store that opened down the street from my house. If you want, I can show you it after-school," she says.

"Sure," I reply. I can't believe I made my first friend here already.

* * *

**Oliver's POV:**

"Who's that," I ask Kaz.

"She is new," he says, "I saw a moving truck across my house last Friday." She's so pretty, I think as Stephanie starts to walk over to her. Great, she's already making friends with Stephanie; now I know she's our of my league. That's when Jordan comes over.

"What's up Jordan," I ask. She looks so sad.

"My boyfriend didn't remember our anniversary," she replies.

"Hey, you said that you didn't care about all that mushy gooey stuff when I first asked you out," Kaz replies.

"Yeah, but you could have at least called me or hang out with me, and not go off with Oliver to do who knows what," Jordan says.

"You guys, don't fight. Kaz, just apologize," I say.

"Fine, I'm sorry I hung out with Oliver on Saturday and didn't spend time with you on our anniversary," he says.

"Our anniversary was on Saturday," Jordan screams while she walks away.

"Wow she is a little crazy," Kaz says.

"What do you mean crazy. You forgot your anniversary," I say in disbelief. I know that if I had a girlfriend that I would never forget our anniversary. Kaz can be so stupid sometimes. "Go after her doofus," I say.

"Fine," he says and runs after her.

_**RING! RING!**_

I guess it's time for first period. School here I come.

* * *

**Connie POV:**

This is so cool. I'm so happy that I decided to S.L.O.S.H. High School. It stands for...

* * *

**A/N: Hey, I'm new to the Mighty Med Fanfiction World. Hello! This is only my second fanfiction and I know it's short, but I'll make these chapters longer really soon. I hope you guys enjoy this fanfiction. Thanks for reading and R&R! P.S. if you can guess what S.L.O.S.H. High School stands for and PM me the name then I'll send you a special sneak peek of the next chapter. Bye! :D**


	2. Backgrounds Are Forming

**A/N:** **I didn't put this in my last post, but...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mighty Med. If I did... well a couple things would be different.**

* * *

**Previously On What If...**

Skylar started her first day of school and it looks like she could start to be friends with Stephanie. Jordan is mad at Kaz for not spending time together on their anniversary. Oliver has a secret crush on Skylar. We were left with Connie describing her school to the audience.

**Now Back to What If...**

* * *

**Connie POV:**

It stands for Super League Of Super Heroes High School. I know it's pretty lame, but it's the only school that I could find around here. You know, one where my sister can have a normal life and my parents don't have to know that I'm a super hero in disguise. How am I a super hero you may ask. Well it all started a couple years ago...

_Hey Antonio, keep up. I can't wait for you all day, I thought. When I turned around he wasn't there. I wonder where he ran off to, so I decided to run back to him. That's when I saw it, a big green, ugly monster had Antonio choking in his hands. I had to do something, so I kicked the monster where I thought it would hurt. Luckily, I was right and the monster let go of Antonio and ran away._

_"You saved my life," Antonio said. Then he told me all about who the monster was and why he was almost killed._

_"You can't tell anyone what I've told you about my school, powers, or Mighty Med," he demands._

_"Sure," I say, "as long as I can attend this high school next year. I did save your life."_

_"Fine, I'll ask if you can apply. You'll be one of the first non-sups to attend, but I guess you can slide since you basically saved my life," he says._

It's so cool going to this school. I don't have my sister to tell me what's right from wrong. I can run my own life for once. I love it here.

* * *

**Stephanie POV:**

So, I just met this girl named Skylar. She's really funny and flexible and sweet. My only problem is that she might be able to take my spot as head cheerleader. That's why I decided to befriend her. If she betrays me, I'll tell everyone all her little secrets because I'll become her best friend.

"Hey, Stephanie," I hear a boy with badly cut hair say.

"What," I say annoyingly.

"Do you have the notes for Geometry," he asks. I take a glance at Skylar who is gazing at the boy with lovey dovey eyes.

"No, I don't. How about you Skylar," I asked.

"Huh, oh yeah, I have the notes," she says, "actually, I'm having trouble in Mr. Markinson's class. Could you help me Oliver." That must be the kid's name and she must be infatuated with him because she keeps blushing and smiling.

"Sure, I'll see you after school," Oliver says and he walks away.

"Wow, you sure do have a big crush on him," I say.

"No I don't," Skylar says, "Okay, maybe a little one, but I really am having trouble in that class."

"How could you be having trouble if today is the first day of class," I ask accusingly.

"I could tell it would be a hard class when I took it this morning," she replies, "jeez, why are you always assuming things." Man, she sure does have a big crush on Oliver. Maybe, I could use that as an advantage.

* * *

**Kaz POV:**

"Come on, Jordan. Let me make it up to you. I can give you a foot massage or take you out to see _Frozen_ again. Just talk to me," I say.

"I'm just really mad you forgot our anniversary," she says, "it always seems like I'm always the one putting the most effort into this relationship."

"I'm really, really sorry," I say, "to make it up to you why don't you come to my house and we could watch a movie."

"Okay," she says. Little does she know, I didn't forget our anniversary. I have something big planned when we get to my house. She is going to be so surprised.

* * *

**Hey, you guys. I'm not going to give an explanation as to why it took me so long to update. I just wanted to say that it won't happen again anymore because I'm going to update every week when I have free time. I'll be working on this fanfiction weekly. Next on What If? is Jordan and Kaz's date and Skylar and Oliver's study session, plus more info on Connie.**


End file.
